dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Estella Tyrrell
Life Estella was born on October 4, 1972 in Essex to Eveleen and Amos Frost.She was born a Metamorphmagus. She attended Hogwarts and was sorted in to Ravenclaw when she was eleven. She passed all of her exams with flying colors putting her into a good position for any job. N.E.W.T scores O- Defense against the Dark Arts. Charms, Transfiguration. E- Potions, Herbology Once out of school, she met a wizard, named Thadeus, who was a few years older than she was. They ended up dating for a few years. They eventually got married. They later had two kids,Juliana and Emilee. They all now attend hogwarts. Her husband,Thadeus, was murdered while he was hunting a dark wizard, while working as an Auror. Estella always wanted to be a professor or work for the ministry in anyway., but was always to busy with her children. Now that they are all in school, she wants to fulfill her dreams. She is also an Advanced member of the Order of the Phoenix. Estella fought in the Second Wizarding Was giving her lots of experience fighting dark wizards. Estella hates the WHPS. She will anything to stop them, and hopes she can help the ministry in anyway. Estella is now the Head of the International Magical Office of Law and a member of the Wizengamot. Estella recently became engaged to Silas Tyrrell. Personality Estella is a brave and powerful witch. She graduated with very high exam scores. She has also helped her husband in stopping many bad wizards. If a battle were to happen, she would be on the front lines, fighting to protect what is right, and to protect those she loves. She is fair and will bring justice to those who deserve it. She is very protective of her family. If anyone tries to harm her children, beware of what will come from Estella. Estella is very hard working and will not stop until a job is done and will succeed in everything she does. Relationships Estella is currently engaged to Silas Tyrrell. They having know each other for about ten years, and started dating 2 years ago. About 2 years after Silas' wife died. Silas proposed recently in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They to have their wedding very soon. Appearance Estella is a tall and slim witch. She is a Metamorphmagus so she can change her features, but she usually sticks with blonde hair and blues. But her hair tends to change if she has an extreme change in mood. Ex: When her husband died, her hair was blue for months. tombstone.jpg|RIP Thad emileeS.jpg|Emilee (Daughter) 531352.jpg|Juliana (Daughter) e and t.jpg|Thadeus and I (Just before he died) 42590661985674212120776178185110.jpg|Family Photo expecto_patronum_hawk_by_lost_in_hogwarts-d3dsxgh.jpg|My patronus Ebony_wand.jpg|My wand 1234.jpg|Estella's Fiance Silas Tyrrell Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Witch Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Animagus Category:Pure-Blood Category:Ravenclaw Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Ministry Employee Category:Section Head Category:Born In England Category:Department of International Magical Cooperation Category:Graduated Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Ebony Wand Category:Stanton Family Category:Wizengamot Category:Alyssa5582's Characters Category:Advanced Member